choose Me or that
by brandall
Summary: Bella has just gotten into a fight with the one she loves only to end up back into the arms of her X-Husband. Will he hit it or get hit?


He walked through the door and froze. The thump of his boots drawing my attention. I sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed staring at the white tile that covered the floor trying to prevent my gaze from following him. It was no use. I was already so aware of him. My gaze strayed to where the thumping had stopped and where he stood. His large frame taking up the doorway. My gaze followed up from his black and white timberland boots, to his black jeans, then rushing past his white T-shirt to freeze at his face. His eyes never looked at me but I could see the anger and sadness in his eyes. The specks of betrayal that once held love for his family was now gone. He was miserable and was trying to hide it from me. His eyes flashed shut and there was silence. When they opened all emotion that was held inside was gone. He was blank, just like when I had first met him that day in the club with my x-husband. "Are you trying to ignore me?" He asked, walking across the room. "Now why would I try to do such a selfishly inconsiderate thing like that?" He glared at me. "If this is about Edward then you can just drop it. It's over now. He knows so can we just get on with our lives?" I shook my head. "It's not about him! God will you ever understand?! It's about her, that girl. You still love her and you know it. Even I know it. The only problem with that is you want her but she doesn't want you. I'm tired. Tired of being the person everyone settles for. Tired of being the one that everyone laughs at. I don't want to be that person anymore. Can't you understand that? I love you so much that I'm going into this relationship knowing that it truly isn't me that you're in love with. It's her. I love you. I really do, but I need you to love me back if we're going to be in this together. Please." I begged weakly. "Look, I don't like her anymore. She's part of my past. But you're my future. This discussion is unnecessary. I haven't the time or the patience to put up with your foolishness. Stop making excuses. If you're going to leave me just do it. Are you going to leave?" He asked stopping right in front of me. My head was turned up to stare into his golden brown eyes. "I love you more than I love anyone in the world. But it's all coming clear now." I stood up so I was nearly eye level with him. "If you don't want me then don't talk to me." I said calmly retaining my disappointment at his response. I went around him and headed towards the door. "Don't do this Harmony. Your making the biggest mistake of your life and its all going to come back to haunt you." I stopped and stared at the door. "Suddenly I find that I've made a lot of mistakes in my life lately. Bye." I whispered. He stared at me angrily. "How the hell do you make everything so difficult?" I laughed as I shut the door behind me ignoring the feeling of great despair in my heart. I walked slowly down the empty hallway and froze, pushing the button to the elevator. The doors opened giving off a slight creaking noise. I froze and turned around. There was no turning back after I had just walked out on him. He would have to come for me because he wanted me to come. I entered the elevator unsure if it was the last time I would ever do so again.

I arrived around 3:00 A.M at Eddy's house. My Saleen S7 sports car pulled into the driveway of a large stone building. I hurried up the walkway to the door of the house. Before I could knock the door swung open and in front of me stood one of the most incredible men I had ever had the chances of knowing. "Still so aware of my presence that you know when I'm coming." I said wearily. He shook his head. "No I just was about to go to a movie." He said softly. "Oh… by yourself? I never would have thought." I replied. "Yeah. I just thought it would be nice to go out tonight. What are you doing here?" I looked away. My eyes strayed out across his lawn and down the empty road. " I just needed a place to relax. A place I know where I'll be safe. And I thought here I could… but I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry." I said looking back up at him. His green eyes stared down at me. His golden skin looked wondrous. His short jet black hair was greased down neatly. He scratched his ear slightly. "Come on." He grumbled, stepping out of the house. "Where are you taking me?" I asked nervously taking a step back. "You're coming with me to the movies. Then we're going to dinner. Like we used to do, When we were still married." I blinked. My heart stopped and held collision with his words. "I-I think I have to go. I shouldn't have come here and you seem as though you're going to be occupied tonight. Wait… Where could you see a movie at three in the morning?" His expression slid into a slow seductive smile. "I'll show you right now." He took my hand and led me to my car, taking the keys and opening the passenger door for me. I slid in cautiously. He went around and put the car in drive, pulling out of the driveway. For a while there was complete silence. "So what did you come for? What happened this time?" I Was silent for a few seconds. How could he relate to anything I do? Why had I come to him? I couldn't really trust someone who had once been so close to me could I? "I came because you're the only one I can count on." His gaze slid to me. "Edward… I know I shouldn't trust you. I did leave you for him and I know now that the choice I made was impulsive and inconsiderate to your feelings-" He laughed "Are you trying to say you made the wrong choice?" I stared straight forward. I couldn't handle this. He was taking everything and screwing with it badly I couldn't tell him he was wrong and I would never go back to him in a million years. So I'll just agree with him. "No way. You're blowing this apology into something hectic and wild. Don't take it that way." What was I saying? I'm so stupid. If I got any stupider then he'd throw me out of his car and laugh as I tried to find my way around in the dark. "I see." He answered. "Its not that your not a great guy Edward. I love you. You know that. Its just I never felt about you the way I feel about him." From the corner of my eye I could see him nod understandingly. "I love you too." He said softly, staring straight ahead. "Is that all you heard? The I love you part?" His head spun to look at me. "What the hell do you expect me to do? Did you just come to tell me that you love me, never wanted me, and regret that you have no one else to turn to besides me?" He was angry now. His voice had started cracking and his shoulders had slumped. "No! That's not at all what I was trying to say. I was just trying to point out that you started jumping to conclusions!" "Its always me!" He pulled the car over to the side of the road and I was sure he was going to throw me out now. When he spoke the second time his voice was calm, almost relaxed. "I understand that things don't always work out the way people want them to. You must be having guy problems since your back on my step. So are you going to tell me what happened between you and Jacob or are you just going to sit there pouting like some kind of spoiled princess?" I glared at him. "That's a load of crap you two faced bastard." He glared back at me. "I'm two faced? Yeah, that's right because it was me who went behind your back with your friend and decided 'hey she's pretty cute, I'll just dump Bella for her. She'll be fine its not like she has feelings!' " Edward was shouting now. "Look, if you loved her more than me I would have loved you enough to want you to be happy and you know that. I love you. But I loved him more. Why cant you understand?" He sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I understand Bella I just… don't quite agree with your decision is all. He's a rough neck. He always gets into fights, he always argues, he's never on time for anything. I just don't get how you could like such an unstable guy." He pulled the car back onto the road and started to drive again. "He's not unstable." I mumbled defensively. "No. Never Jacob. He's never been unstable in his life." He shot back sarcastically. "Wonderful of you to be such a kind considerate person. You're so selfish!" I leaned agents the window. The conversation was over, and I couldn't wait to get as far away from him as possible.


End file.
